


The Space Between

by RobinRoost



Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually I think it is a happish ending?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Bender Obi-Wan Kenobi, Desperation, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Qui-Gon Lovers Beware, Quinlan is the best bro, Seperation, This doesn't paint him in a very good light, Undercover Missions, idk - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinRoost/pseuds/RobinRoost
Summary: He was going to see Obi-Wan.Force, that felt so surreal.So impossible.Could it really be true?There were so many memories of Obi-Wan, but they had become distant with time. He still remembered watching his friend play with the wind and sneaking out at night to make the torches burn brighter. He remembered the shifting patterns of the water that lifted him up into the air and dropped him into the pool. He remembered playing make believe games that Obi-Wan created stage sets for out of the earth. He remembered so much warmth and happiness and unbridled joy, but it had faded and become so achingly long ago.But Quinlan could never forget the day when his best friend disappeared from his life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: Surviving Apart, but Living Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969477
Comments: 39
Kudos: 459





	The Space Between

Quinlan let out a belly laugh and slapped his knee. The joke hadn’t been particularly funny, but he was pretending to be drunk and losing his self control. According to his sources and investigation, the man across from him was Jako Syn, an affluent businessman who just so happened to be in charge of an underground spice smuggling ring. It also so happened that Quin had been spending about a month seducing him. 

“That was a good one!” Quin exclaimed a little too loudy. Syn grinned and swayed in his seat. “I think this calls for another round?”

The bar man slid them a pair of drinks, and Quinlan took a few large gulps. Using the force to make sure to purge the alcohol from his system, he watched as Syn began to sway even more. It probably wouldn’t be too long before he could probe where the next drop point was and return to the temple with the intel. 

“You know,” Syn slurred. “I have a secret.”

Weeks had been leading up to this. Quinlan leaned forward with his most flirtatious smile.

“And what would that--”

A bond that had been dormant for nearly 23 years was bloomed awake. The backlash made him cry out in pain and he clutched his head. Quin’s drink slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. For a split second, he had no idea what it meant, but a split second was all it took.

The realization hit him like a speeder. 

_ Obi-Wan. _

Jinn had to be dead. Obi-Wan was free. Obi-Wan was free and Quinlan wasn’t there. He had to get to the temple  _ now.  _ Of course it would happen while he wasn’t there. Where was his ride? The temple was an hour away, but if he sped, he could get there in forty minutes. 

“--ou alright?”

Quinlan growled beneath his breath. He was still on assignment. Of course. For a moment he debated just leaving, but people were depending on him weeding out this smuggling ring. Putting on a slightly pained smile, he looked back at Syn.

“Headache,” he explained. “I’m alright, really.”

Syn looked concerned, but his face lit up. “I know something that always helps with headaches?” he dropped his voice to a whisper. “Spice.”

Quinlan made himself focus back on the mission through sheer force of will. He widened his eyes as if in disbelief. “Really?” He hissed back. Syn nodded emphatically. Force, it felt like he was an initiate again, passing rumors with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Finish the mission and then he could go to the temple. 

“In fact, that is what I was going to tell you,” Syn whispered back, though it wasn’t very quiet. “I am picking some up tomorrow night at docking bay 23D if you want to come. Maybe we could have some fun afterwards?”

Quinlan grinned. “You’re so cute. I would love nothing more.” He made his face fall. “I have to be getting back soon.” Alright, perk up a little bit. “But I think I will be seeing you tomorrow.” With a wink, Quinlan got up, letting himself sway slightly, before meandering off balanced towards the door. 

The moment he was out of the door and about a block away, he broke into a fast walk. His speeder wasn’t super close by, but as much as he wanted to sprint, that would draw more attention to himself.  _ Curse undercover missions. _

Finally spotting his vehicle, Quinlan didn’t waste any time jumping in and starting it up with a flick of his hands. Maybe it was a frivolous use of the force, but the situation more than called for it. 

He was going to see Obi-Wan.

Force, that felt so surreal.

So impossible.

Could it really be true?

There were so many memories of Obi-Wan, but they had become distant with time. He still remembered watching his friend play with the wind and sneaking out at night to make the torches burn brighter. He remembered the shifting patterns of the water that lifted him up into the air and dropped him into the pool. He remembered playing make believe games that Obi-Wan created stage sets for out of the earth. He remembered so much warmth and happiness and unbridled joy, but it had faded and become so achingly long ago. 

But Quinlan could never forget the day when his best friend disappeared from his life. 

_ \----------------------------------- _

_ The first thing Quinlan noticed was that the force felt off. It was distinctly more clouded and dimmer than it ever had been before. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what exactly made it so, which probably due to his morning grogginess. Maybe Obi-Wan would know.  _

_ Pushing off the blankets, pulling on his gloves, and stepping onto the cold tile, Quin shivered as he made his way to Obi-Wan’s room. The door was open, which was strange. Obi-Wan had always valued his privacy, which included keeping the door closed. _

_ “Hey, Obi?” Quinlan yawned. “Are you in…”  _

_ He stopped as he took in Obi-Wan’s room. The usually immaculate sheets were tostled and there were a few small, but barely dried red stains. The chair and desk had been knocked to the floor, and datapads were scattered everywhere. Knickknacks were broken and in disarray. There was a scorch mark on the wall and some broken, jagged ice on the floor by the entrance.  _

_ Quinlan gasped and ripped off his gloves in a panic and picked up the nearest datapad, letting it take him into the first scene. _

‘What are you doing?’ Obi-Wan yelled as he threw the datapad at a hooded figure as he backed away desperately. The person dodged easily. 

‘What should have been done long ago,’ the figure growled.

_ Quinlan was forced out of the vision with a gasp. He ran over to the scorch mark and put his hand on it. Another scene appeared in front of him.  _

‘Please I don’t want to hurt you!’ Obi-Wan cried, but as the figure continued to advance, he flicked his wrist and fire shot from his hands towards his assailant. The flames hit the figure in the arm. 

‘This is why you are dangerous,’ the figure snarled as he clutched his burn, and lunged at Obi-Wan, who dodged. He called the water from a glass nearby and threw it at the person’s feet, freezing it instantly. 

The figure roared as his foot was trapped. Obi-Wan desperately tried to escape through the door. If he could get out, he could get help, but suddenly he was being dragged back by the force. All he felt before the world went dark was prick in his neck.

_ “OBI-WAN!” Quinlan screamed.  _

_ \----------------------------------- _

Quinlan recalled vividly the hurt and the ache that came with Obi-Wan being removed from the force. His best friend had been his other half. They completed each other so perfectly and even had the beginnings of a life bond. 

Dodging an incoming speeder, he made his way towards a different lane. The temple was nowhere in sight and wasn’t going to be for a while. He let himself slide back into his memories.

_ \----------------------------------- _

_ Shoving the gloves back on, he ran towards the high council room. Desperately reaching for his bond with his best friend, there was nothing. No emotion. No anything. It just fell off into an empty abyss instead of the vibrant soul that should be at the end. _

_ How had no one heard Obi-Wan calling for help? How had no one realized something was wrong? Most importantly, where was Obi-Wan? _

_ He couldn’t be dead. _

_ Quinlan would never forgive himself if he were dead. _

_ As he got to the top of the council spire, he paid no heed to the groggy padawan at the door, telling him it was a closed meeting. Quinlan didn’t care. All his fear and terror became a shock wave that broke open the council doors. All twelve council members startled at the intrusion. _

_ “Someone took Obi-Wan,” Quinlan yelled. All the council members shot up. Master Nu was the first to recover. The look on her face was downright murderous.  _

_ “Who?” _

_ “I don’t know,” Quin wailed. “He’s gone and there was a hooded figure and I can’t feel him and he’s gone. He’s gone. He’s gone!” _

_ Master Nu held him in her arms as Master Windu and Master Tyvokka sprinted out of the room. Master Yoda jumped onto Master Windu’s back as he exited the room. Quinlan couldn’t even find it in him to smile at the sight. Obi-Wan was gone and that was all that mattered. _

_ \----------------------------------- _

Quinlan watched the sky slowly darken over Coruscant. His fingers were twitching. He was getting closer to seeing Obi-Wan for the first time in years. A part of him was terrified about seeing Obi-Wan again. It had been so long, and Quinlan knew he wasn’t being rational, but it didn’t make the nervous energy and fear fade.

_ \----------------------------------- _

_ Quinlan couldn’t wait as his best friend was missing. Maybe there were more clues somewhere else in the temple, so his search began. All of his crèche mates, once they were alerted, fanned out to find anything that could help them find Obi-Wan.  _

_ The force pulled Quinlan towards a different area of the temple. It felt urgent, and Quin complied. He wove his way through the temple towards… the Halls of Healing? _

_ What in the blazes was so important to the force in the Halls of Healing? _

_ Quinlan walked in examining everything with a critical eye when he heard a voice from the corner that sounded familiar.  _

_ “Vokara, I really am fine. I just need some bacta,” someone said.  _

_ “Then how did you get a burn the size of a melon?” Healer Che snapped. _

_ Quinlan peered around the corner and froze. Master Jinn was laying in one of the cots sporting a large burn on his arm. Pieces clicked together, and Quinlan saw red. _

_ “It was you!” He screeched, before launching himself at the Master.  _

_ Jinn’s eyes widened for a split second before he was knocked off the bed. Quinlan got three solid hits in before someone pulled him off the other jedi. Quin struggled against Healer Che’s hold, but to no avail. He spat at the man who made his way off the ground.  _

_ “What did you do to Obi-Wan?” He yelled as he thrashed against the Twi’lek’s grip. Jinn gently pressed his nose that was squirting blood, before giving him a level look. _

_ “What I had to,” he replied evenly.  _

_ Quinlan let out a guttural scream and he pulled with all of his might to free himself from Healer Che. His arms strained, and it hurt, but not as much as the ache in his soul did. He spit out every curse word, every foul name he could at the ‘master’ in front of him. He barely heard the shocked gasps over the blood roaring in his ears. _

_ Jinn would pay.  _

_ Before he could do anything further, footsteps filled the Halls of Healing as Master Tyvokka rushed in, with Master Windu right on his heels. Master Yoda dismounted from his back and hobbled over. _

_ “What’s going on?” Master Windu demanded. Quinlan let out a desperate laugh, before his gaze hardened. _

_ “It was him,” he spat. He told them about the psychometric visions and how the assailant had a burn on his arm. He turned his fury back to Jinn. “Where is he, you little--” _

_ “QUINLAN VOS!” Master Nu shouted, appearing in the doorway. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” _

_ <Is what he says true?> Master Tyvokka roared in Shyriiwook.  _

_ Master Jinn did not deny it. _

_ \----------------------------------- _

Quinlan snorted as he remembered his anger, however justified it may have been. He still hated Jinn and was not at all saddened at his death, even if it was unbecoming of a jedi. After all, no jedi would have done what Jinn had done, and no child should have endured what Obi-Wan had to. 

_ \----------------------------------- _

_ Eventually, Jinn told them where Obi-Wan was. Quinlan wasted no time, using the force to break free of Healer Che’s hold. He ran through the temple, the force guiding him through passages, under arches, and eventually down a flight of stairs which he took three at a time. He eventually came to a hallway. _

_ There was a thumping noise that echoed through the stone hall. Quin followed it forward, and came in front of a door. The thumping was definitely coming from the door. _

_ “Obi-Wan!” Quinlan shouted. The thumping stopped immediately. “Obi-Wan, is that you?”  _

_ There was silence, but there was pounding in the distress signal pattern that they all learned in class for emergencies.  _

_• • • – – – • • •_ _• • • – – – • • •_ _• • • – – – • • •_

_ Quinlan force pushed against the door. It didn’t move. He pulled out his lightsaber and tried to pierce it through the door, but was thrown back and hit his head hard against the wall. That wouldn’t work.  _

_ Scrambling back up to his feet, Quin stood outside the door. Reaching out his senses, there was an almost impenetrable bubble around the room. That wouldn’t work either.  _

_ More people arrived, and they all tried various tactics. Using lightsabers, welding tools, the force, anything. At one point, the entire council was sitting in the hallway force pushing together. They worked tirelessly to get it open, but the door would not budge.  _

_ It was Master Nu who figured out that there was a chute that led into the room where Obi-Wan was trapped. A few of the more technical knights rigged up a pulley system that lowered food down through it. Eventually, they added a datapad with information on Morse Code, and that was how they began to communicate through the door. _

_ Through it all, Quinlan barely slept or ate. There was a master shadowing him in case he tried anything to Jinn, who was currently in holding. Every day, when people had taken a break from trying to open the door, Quinlan would sit and talk to the door.  _

_ Obi-Wan needed to know that he wasn’t alone. _

_ \----------------------------------- _

It wasn’t any use anyways. Quinlan sighed as he remembered when he learned that Obi-Wan was trapped there until Qui-Gon Jinn was dead. He had wanted to murder Jinn right there. Forget the code.

Of course that wasn’t what happened.

No, they put Qui-Gon under censure for  _ years _ . Once he had been allowed to leave, they put him on missions. Quinlan had always gotten an un-jedi-like thrill of satisfaction every time he saw it was some place dangerous and risky.

But it had been 23 years of impatience and aching. Now he could finally feel his other half. Obi-Wan was there for the first time in two decades. Quinlan reached out and brushed up against Obi-Wan’s mind.

The bond exploded with pure joy and unabashed happiness. Emotions and thoughts came tumbling through, and Quinlan let them flow through. Shouts of  _ Quinlan! _ And  _ Where are you? _ And  _ It’s so beautiful _ and just hope and fear and love and excitement flooded his senses. Quin sent back  _ missed you _ and  _ See you soon _ .

The temple was coming into sight, and Quinlan struggled to make himself breath evenly. It was just the temple.

The temple that happened to be where his best friend was waiting. 

Parking his speeder, he hopped out. He looked at the entrance, and broke into a sprint. Following the force to the med bay like so many years ago, he dodged knights meandering around and initiates heading off to bed. Quin wasn’t going to waste another second.

Opening the door and going around the corner and…

There was a man sitting on the bed, with red hair that reached past his shoulders and the palest skin he had ever seen. The achingly familiar blue eyes turned to him, and that obnoxious smirk split his face.

It was Obi-Wan.

Quinlan choked on his tears and promptly enveloped him in a hug, letting everything he couldn’t say and every emotion he couldn’t express flow over. After a moment, Obi-Wan hugged back and everything in the universe seemed to fade away. There was no war. No people. Nothing.

It was just him and Obi-Wan.

They both pulled back a little, matching tears shining in his eyes.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> I had a really fun time writing this, despite it driving me crazy. I tried four different perspectives before settling on Quinlan and then I had two different directions I could take it, but I am happy with it. 
> 
> I love Quinlan and I think he and Obi-Wan are besties no matter what. 
> 
> As always, sorry about any typos or stuff like that. I didn't edit for them.
> 
> Also, shoutout to winter_sunshine and everyone else who left suggestions. You are all making my brain go crazy with different ideas and directions and I love them all :)
> 
> WELP, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!


End file.
